Rene Auberjonois
Rene Auberjonois is the actor best known to Star Trek fans for portraying Constable Odo on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. He has also directed many episodes of the series. Rene also appeared as Col. West in Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, although his scenes were initially cut for the film's theatrical release. He also made guest appearances as Ezral in the Star Trek: Enterprise episode "Oasis". Film and Television Work Benson Rene first gained fame on television for his Emmy-nominated role as the snooty Clayton Endicott III on the series Benson. Co-starring on this series was actor Ethan Phillips (Neelix of Star Trek: Voyager). Altman, Schuck and Kellerman He has also become a highly-recognizable face in motion pictures. Early in his film career, Auberjonois, along with his Star Trek VI co-star John Schuck and one-time TOS actress Sally Kellerman, was a member of an informal acting troupe spearheaded by director Robert Altman. One of Rene's earliest film roles was Father John Patrick Francis "Dago Red" Mulcahy in Altman's original 1970 classic M*A*S*H. That same year, Auberjonois appeared in Altman's film Brewster McCloud. Schuck and Kellerman also co-starred in both of these films, while William Windom (Commodore Matt Decker in TOS: "The Doomsday Machine") had a role in the latter. Auberjonois and Schuck would go on to co-star together in Altman's McCabe & Mrs. Miller in 1971, while Auberjonois himself would star in Altman's the following year. Auberjonois and Kellerman would go on to co-star together in 1976's The Big Bus, along with Vic Tayback. This film, however, was not directed by Robert Altman. Auberjonois and John Schuck also co-starred together in the 1971 made-for-TV movie . Other notable works Auberjonois also had a role in the 1975 disaster movie The Hindenburg. This film was directed by Robert Wise, who would go on to direct Star Trek: The Motion Picture. (Rex Holman also appeared in this film.) His many other feature film credits include (1972, with Whit Bissell), King Kong (1976, with Joe Piscopo), (1978, with Brad Dourif), Walker (1987, with Keith Szarabajka and Biff Yeager), Police Academy 5: Assignment Miami Beach (1988, with David Graf and Matt McCoy), (1988, with David Warner), (1993), Batman Forever (1995), and Inspector Gadget (1999, with Andy Dick). He recently played Reverend Oliver in the 2000 American Revolution epic The Patriot. Leon Rippy also had a role in this film. Auberjonois appeared in ABC's made-for-TV movie , which aired in 2000. Also featured in this movie were Star Trek: The Next Generation actor Brent Spiner and Star Trek: Voyager actress Scarlett Pomers. In 2004, Rene had a role in the film Eulogy, which starred TNG guest actress Famke Janssen. Sherman Howard also had a role in this film. In 2001, he guest-starred in two episodes of Frasier, playing Kelsey Grammer's character's mentor from Harvard, Dr. William Tewksbury. He appeared in the episodes "Frasier's Edge" and "The Wizard and Roz." Voice-over work :See also: Star Trek parodies. Rene has also become well versed as a voice actor, with perhaps his most famous voice-over work being Walt Disney's The Little Mermaid (1989), in which he voiced the French chef, Louis. DS9 guest actors Kenneth Mars and Hamilton Camp also lent their voices to this film. Auberjonois also voiced for the animated films Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland (1992, with Michael Bell) and Cats Don't Dance (1997). Star Trek: Enterprise star Scott Bakula and Star Trek: Voyager guest star John Rhys-Davies also supplied voices in the latter film. Auberjonois has also lent his voice to such animated TV shows as The Snorks, DuckTales, The Pirates of Dark Water, Batman: The Animated Series and Justice League. He reprised his role of Odo in Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story!, based on the hit animated FOX series Family Guy (created by Seth MacFarlane). Rene supplied the voice of Odo in a scene which parodied Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Current projects Rene currently stars alongside TOS actor William Shatner in the hit ABC series Boston Legal, which is now in its second season. He is also voicing the character known as Mr. Sneaps in Geppetto's Secret. Armin Shimerman, DS9's Quark, also voices a character in that production. Auberjonois will also reprise his 1982 role in The Last Unicorn animated film in a live action movie planned for 2006. Appearances as Odo *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' **All episodes, except: *** "Paradise" *** "By Inferno's Light" *** "Change of Heart" *** "Far Beyond the Stars" (only as Douglas Pabst) *** "Strange Bedfellows" (only as a Pah-wraith posing as Odo) Additional Appearances Additional Voice Credits * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Harbinger as Odo * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - The Fallen as Odo Directoral Credits * DS9 ** "Prophet Motive" ** "Family Business" ** "Hippocratic Oath" ** "Indiscretion" ** "The Quickening" ** "Let He Who Is Without Sin..." ** "Ferengi Love Songs" ** "Waltz" ** "Strange Bedfellows" Trivia *His mother was Princess Laure Murat, who was descended from Joachim Murat, one of Napoleon Bonaparte's generals, and Caroline Bonaparte, Napoleon's sister. *Rene lent his voice to an animated series called Wildfire, which revolved around a horse. His DS9 co-star, Nana Visitor, currently stars in a TV series called Wildfire – which is also about a horse. *Auberjonois received his second Emmy nomination for a guest starring role in the series The Practice. Boston Legal, in which Auberjonois now stars, is an off-shoot of that program, although he does not play the same character. *Auberjonois was not the first actor to parodize his own Star Trek role. The entire cast of the original series, with the exception of James Doohan and DeForest Kelley, voiced themselves in a popular episode of FOX TV's Futurama; Voyager actress Jeri Ryan voiced an alarm clock version of Seven of Nine in an episode of Dilbert; and TNG actors Patrick Stewart, Jonathan Frakes, and Michael Dorn parodied Captain Picard, Commander Riker and Lieutenant Worf in an episode of Family Guy. External Links *Rene's Page (official fan site) * * Auberjonois, Rene Auberjonois, Rene Auberjonois, Rene Auberjonois, Rene Auberjonois, Rene de:René Auberjonois